makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Shredder
Bio Long ago in Japan, Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi were both members of the Foot Clan. Oroku Saki was enemies with Hamato Yoshi. Jealous of Yoshi's leadership, Saki came up with a plan to get rid of him. Saki made his move the day that a master sensei- arrived at the Foot School. Saki pinned the back of Yoshi's kimono with a knife to the wall, which prevented him from bowing to show respect for the sensei, and everyone considered an insult. Then, when Yoshi found the knife and pulled it out, they considered it a plot to kill the sensei, so Yoshi was banished from the Foot Clan. From then on, Saki took over Foot Clan and took the once noble clan and turned it into an army of crime. Not content with having banished Yoshi from the Foot, Saki went after Yoshi, and followed him to New York. We assume that was when Saki somehow met up with Krang, the alien warlord from Dimension X, who armed him with all sorts of technology that ranged from robotic Foot Soldiers to the colossal Technodrome. Wearing new steel bladed armor, Oroku Saki became The Shredder. After eventually finding Yoshi, Shredder tried to kill him by pouring the mysterious chemical Mutagen down a drain onto him, not knowing it would instead mutate him into a giant rat named Splinter, and also give birth to his worst enemies, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Movelist Unique Attacks *Tengu Sword: Shredder slashes once with the Sword of Tengu and then stabs it forward right afterward in succession. *Shredder Kick: Shredder jumps forwards with a leaping kick. *Diving Kick (while in the air): Shredder performs a dive kick moving with a diagonal trajectory downwards. Special Attacks *Ground Flame: Shredder punches the ground in-front of himself, sending a a spark of flames along the ground as a projectile. *Tengu Shock: Shredder kneels forward to jab the Sword of Tengu into the ground and releases a powerful electric shock directly in-front of himself. *Aura Crusher: Shredder performs a charging uppercut. This attack inflicts two hits and he has super armor during the initial dash. The range of the attack depends on strength of the punch. *Knee Crusher: Shredder jumps upwards surrounded by an energy field. The distance of this attack depends on the strength of the kick command. *Aura Shield: Shredder can summon a shield to reflect projectiles, but can still be hit by physical attacks and Hyper combos. *Dimensional Teleport: Shredder can perform an evasive teleport past the opponent and any projectiles towards the opposite side of the screen, similar to Akuma’s Ashura Senkuu. Hyper Combos *Lightning Crusher: Shredder raises the Sword of Tengu and shouts “Beg for mercy!”. An aura of electricity surrounds him and he sends an electric current along the floor, all while lightning shoots out directly above him. This is good for attacking grounded enemies, enemies right next to Shredder, and ones directly above him. *Lightning Blade: Shredder raises the Sword of Tengu right in-front of himself, grips its hilt with both hands, and shouts “Kneel before me!”. He then releases a powerful bolt of lightning from the sword forward at his opponent. *Final Shell-Shock (Lvl. 3): Shredder yells “You cannot stop me!” as he raises up the Hyperstone in one hand, transforming into Super Shredder. He is then surrounded by a powerful aura and damage inflicted to him is significantly decreased. He then gains several new powerful attacks while in this limited state. **Hyper Flare: Shredder tosses out a large and powerful blast of energy. **Hyper Fire: Shredder sends a wave of fire along the ground. **Hyper Ray (while in the air): Shredder raises his forearm and fires a beam from his hand diagonally downward. Misc. *Intro - Shredder appears floating in the air while wearing a cape and holding the Sword of Tengu. He throws off the cape and puts the Sword of Tengu aside as he assumes a stance. He says “Now you face the Shredder.” *Taunt - Shredder clenches his fists in-front of himself and shows off his arm blades, saying “I am invincible!” *Victory Pose - Shredder raises his fist into the air while looking towards his fallen opponent. He then laughs and says afterwards “Tonight I dine on turtle soup!” *Shredder appears as a guest character in Konami's side alongside Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures games. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter